dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaida Yoru-Tasanagi
tumblr_nsur6eznHM1u3hadgo1_500.gif Appearance c4cbf61c1e4837510a6056ccf042d192.jpg IMG_2525.JPG IMG_2539.JPG IMG_2540.JPG IMG_2550.JPG a065cedcd689c08d6d7d1570d07ff4c3.jpg IMG_2532.JPG IMG_2568.PNG 194d1be51c827bbdb062b5b883c1bcd0.jpg Kirishima.Touka.600.2008047.jpg Tokyo.Kushu.600.1743172.jpg 0f67fb71a8b5a2b18b5e1e8c396d284c.jpg IMG_2541.JPG IMG_2566.PNG Tokyo.Kushu.full.1959546.jpg Kirishima.Touka.600.1846622.jpg IMG_2546.JPG IMG_2542.PNG 13422975_914803848665958_1209943682_n.jpg 11887282_816264948471668_1872922157_n.jpg tumblr_ner34h1tjy1rbugqao1_500.png 13397608_1728753707381774_808335498_n.jpg 1739963_1590327134559703_108758113_n.jpg IMG_2558.JPG Behavior/Personality Kaida is somewhat similar yet so different from her older twin brother, Kaiden Tasanagi. She's prone just the same as he is to violent tendencies and psychotic nature, but she has more control over her emotions. She's usually kept her herself when in public, but her regular emotions usually pour out in the presence of Kaiden. She is usually protected by Kaiden from anyone and anything, and she appreciates it, but it gets a bit too much sometimes. Kaida and Kaiden are practically inseperable, however, due to exposure of a bloodied, violent scene, it caused Kaida to have a split personality. Roleplay Allignment A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: The Sangokushi Rank: Queen 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) Chi Form anime-girl-gif-girl-manga-Favim.com-3237682.gif The '''Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamousSatsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Kirishima.Touka.600.1832376.jpg Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Destruction chi simply destroys, breaking down things to the point of non-existence. At advance levels, Hadou Masters can use this base to be deadily and powerful warriors with untold strength. 'Weapon of Choice' Cox_lx5VIAIlhX9.jpg The Yorunian Blade The Yorunian Blade is a sacred blade handed down from generation to generation that was not blessed with the vast powers of the Fox. The blade is made out of tungsten, the strongest humane metal. The guard has the Yoru Clan symbol etched into the onyx metal guard whilst her hilt was woven in thick silk, a talisman etched into the blunt end of the blade. The blade is only drawn in the most personal affairs, or in dire situations. If not, then hand-to-hand combat is laid out. Allies/Enemies Kaiden Tasanagi - Brother 6e69f59ec2ee5ee93f839e03d675de06.jpg 8f5129df1c75f45774c794b00dfe3c61.jpg 12547311_1708071296104613_1467887346_n.jpg IMG_2533.PNG IMG_2545.JPG Tokyo.Kushu.600.1777434.jpg Tokyo.Kushu.600.1530581.jpg IMG_2531.JPG ayato_touka_by_lynashi-d8tgqlf.gif Ce7KkmuVAAch6Uv.jpg Kirishima-Siblings-tokyo-ghoul-37799586-444-500.jpg IMG_2536.JPG Tokyo.Kushu.full.1959546.jpg IMG_2543.JPG IMG_2520.JPG 'Background' Kaiden and Kaida were born from Shizukana Yoru and Keyth Tasanagi, however, neither parents planned this. After the day she left the mountain, abandoning Keyth and Lord Kaguya, she fell ill, or what she thought was ill. Instead, she found herself pregnant, and having only laid with Keyth. The moment the pregnancy was found out, Kana returned to Lord Kaguya and seeked out help in care. She couldn't have told Keyth because of the relationship he had at the time, so the children stayed secret. Kaida didn't remember much, but she knew Lord Kaguya cared for her and Kaiden the most and Mother would drop by every now and then to spend time with them. Of course they question their mother about their father, and she always told them the same thing. "You'll see him soon," she said with that faraway look in her eyes. Kaida didn't push any further, however, after a certain situation, Kaida would never be the same, coming up with a split personality for her brother, and another for the world to see. She's been sheltered by Kaiden, Kaguya, and Kana, not really able to have interacting with other individuals... Until now, that is. After the death of Lord Kaguya, and the crime Kaiden had commited, Kaida lived with her mother and two elder sisters, training in the arts of extensive hand-to-hand combat, Tai Chi, and Chi-Blocking, a signature move of the Yoru Clan. tumblr_nyl0aiJTke1tzebd7o1_r2_1280.png|"Catch these hands." PeakHuman System *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Peak Human Combat " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Tasanagi Family Category:Yoru Family Category:Generation 1 Category:Assassin